My Biggest adventure
by evelitan
Summary: Atlantis (A bit of a Lost World mashup) AU. Lena is still a CEO billionaire, but with a secret, Kara is a rambling scientist determined to solve the mystery of Atlantis. Archaeology, adventure, mystery and dead language… what's not to love?
1. Chapter 1

My biggest adventure

 _Chapter I: Not your typical Monday_

 **Summary** : Atlantis AU. Lena is still a CEO billionaire, but with a secret, Kara is a rambling scientist determined to solve the mystery of Atlantis. Is Lena helping out of the goodness of her heart or does she have an ulterior motive? Archaeology, adventure, mystery and dead language… what's not to love?

 **AN** : Hi guys! Okay so, time for some rambling… it took me a while to post this, but I was a bit pissed after the whole comic con fiasco and still am, I'm not taking sides, just saying why it took me that long to write again. I have started working on this idea of an AU fic and I'm planning to write a few more chapters. I'm still not sure if it will be supercorp or what, but must admit I'm a sucker for them. It's going to be rated M for later chapters, just to be safe. There will be a lot in common with the original movies, but it will have some twists and turns obviously. If you feel offended at any point, just don't continue reading it. For the record, the timelines are a mess, so just look at this story as completely apart from everything else, it's set more or less after the return of H.G in Wh13, but she stays good (because she is an amazing kickass agent). The characters are not mine unless previously specified. And because I loved WH 13 and especially Wells and Bearing, I decided to play a little with these amazing women too. I'd appreciate every comment, kudos and share or bookmark, feedback is always welcome. Thank you and enjoy!

 _Atlantis 360 B.C._

It was quiet and everything looked still, too quiet and too still, it was like a view frozen in time, if it was not for the small white ash falling around. Any other day it could have been easily mistaken for a simple charming snow, but not today…

"Aias, you fool! You doomed us all!" – The man by his side shouted loudly.

The tidal wave behind them was gaining strength with each second and they could barely fly a step before it. One by one, the pilots would disappear into the treacherous water behind and nothing but muffled gurgling could be heard each time the wave devoured a pilot and his ketak.

"Sam! Catch!"- One of the only two surviving plots shouted to his wingman and the woman quickly lifted her right hand in the air, barely catching in the air the small crystal.

"No…" – It was barely a whisper, but the man didn't need to hear her words to understand her feelings. He had just traded his life for hers… for theirs…

"You have to go Sam! You have to warn them!" – Myrto shouted.

"There is no way we can both make it in time, but there is a way for one of us to rely the message before it's too late." – He tried reasoning with her, but Sam's eyes continued to show doubt. They were the first two pilots, the general and the second in command, they were ahead of the wave for now, but they needed to be faster. The ketak of the general and his second in command were not like the rest of the flying apparatus the Atlantis fleet used; these two had a special purpose exactly for these types of situations.

"Atlantis is not worth saving without you, Aias!" – She shouted back with unshed tears in her eyes. Desperation rained upon them as the ashes that was falling from the skies did.

"And what about Kida? Is Kida not worth it too?" – He knew that was a low blow, but he also knew that her love for Kida would make Sam change her mind quickly and sensing small droplets of water on his back, he knew he didn't have a lot of time left.

Sam was speechless, her heart torn between the loyalty towards her general and best friend and Kida, the greatest love of her life and after a moment of calculating countless scenarios in her mind, Sam looked down and nodded, letting a single tear escape her eyes.

"Go, Sam! Go!" – was the only thing she could hear as she slid the second crystal in the hole on the right, just next to her own crystal.

Sam didn't spare a second glance back, she didn't even flinch when she heard the clash of her general's ketak and the rocks, for without the power of the crystal the ketak could only fly a couple of miles under the sun.

Sam lowered herself even more on her ketak as it flew twice as fast as before. She had a mission. She had to warn Atlantis and find Kida before it was too late.

… _and in a single day and night of misfortune all your warlike men in a body sank into the earth, and the island of Atlantis in like manner disappeared in the depths of the sea…_

 _Somewhere in South Dakota 2017_

Bzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzz bzzzz… The non-stopping vibrations on the wooden table made the woman stir sleepy in bed. She never liked these new age gadgets, sure, they were very handy when you needed to get in touch with someone, but progress was in many ways overrated. Like for example now, at 5 am on a Sunday morning when even the birds were still asleep.

Bzzzzzz bzzzzzz… The phone, however, did not stop vibrating even after she declined the call the first two times.

"Oh bollocks!" – She said with a grumpy, slightly growly, dripping with sleep voice and finally pressed the green button on the screen.

"Nothing good comes out a phone call at 5 am on a Sunday morning" – She thought and after a couple of moments, a minute at most, her eyes enlarged, quickly forgetting any previous intentions of a lazy Sunday. She felt a shiver ran down her body and it had nothing to do with the crispy atmosphere in the room, while humming in agreement, the woman sat straighter on her bed and listened carefully before hanging up with a final "We'll be there in 20."

No rest for the wicked it seemed, so there was only one thing left for her to do. Turning slowly to her left, she saw familiar long curls sprawled all over the pillow next to hers, the woman lying beside her was sound asleep still judging by her soft, rhythmic breathing. Because she did not want another black eye or busted lip (that had happened a few times she tried to wake her girlfriend before), she gently hugged the sleeping beauty from behind and softly whispered in her ear.

"Myka… Wake up darling…" – Helena whispered softly, placing small kisses on the back of Myka's neck.

"Five more minutes." – That was always her usual response when she wasn't being woken up by the alarm on her phone or by Pete's excitement about freshly made cookies for breakfast, that man was the inspiration for the cookie monster on Sesame Street!

"Time for work, love. Mrs. Fredrick called and she sounded serious and… worried." – That registered clearly in Myka's mind and her body reacted automatically. Mrs. F never sounded worried.

"Next time we have a couple of days off we're turning off our phones and leaving the Farnsworths behind too." – Myka said while kissing Helena good morning and preparing to get up.

"I don't think that's very wise. Tempting yes, but have you forgotten what happened the last time we did that?" – Helena's tone was playful and the memory brought a proud smirk on her face while Myka blushed uncontrollably like a tomato and decided to dress quickly without any additional comment, no one could sass out Helena. Once dressed, Myka made her way downstairs to make some coffee and tea, seeing with how the day was starting they would certainly need it. Helena followed suit, but not before taking her phone and sending a quick text message while Myka was looking in the wardrobe for a shirt to wear.

 _The Smithsonian – Washington DC 2017_

"… Atlantis was one of the most advanced and most interesting civilizations in ancient times, and now its mystery grows bigger and bigger with each year it passes. There are countless legends about this mythical land and some Greek scrolls even confirming its existence. Think about all the potential of the so called "power source" they had. It provided them with electricity long before Franklin even contemplated the idea. Think about how much we can learn from their culture and…" – The young woman was speaking excitedly, waving her hands around the various maps behind her, her mouth trying to catch up with the thoughts in her brain. The small conference room was occupied by an even smaller number of people in it, today was the last day that the museum would consider the projects for the upcoming expeditions and choose which to fund and which to send back to the drawing board for next year.

Mr. Harcourt was an old and grumpy man, with his shorter stature and wide body he was easier to jump over than pass by in some of the narrow corridors of the building. He always wore a khaki suit with a white shirt and for some unknown reason he always used fixing gel on the two hairs he had on the top his head. Although he was the director of the museum, his attitude towards scientists had never been very good, but he was good with politics and that secured him the seat as head of one of the most prestigious institutions in the world. He was patronizing with the men and even a little chauvinistic when it kame to Kara, he only agreed to hire her because HR had pressured him since a new law stated that there had to be a certain percent of female representation in each department.

There were a dozen or so men seated in the room, scattered around the free seats, making the small space look crowded, but there wasn't even a single one of them that payed full attention to the presentation in front of them. The last for the day.

"Kara, dear, thank you for your presentation. I see this year you even managed to add another 100 pages to your original thesis on Atlantis, but as the board already explained to you, we cannot fund your illusory expedition to search for something based on fairytales. Now…" – But before Mr. Harcourt could continue, Kara switched a picture of one of the maps with one of a text written on a papyrus. Apart from it being written in a language no one had ever seen before, even the few men in the room that were world famous linguists, the letters were also written in a style they could barely distinguish where one word ended and another began.

"Sir, I know that the two previous expeditions had no success, but they were searching in the wrong place. You see…" – Kara tried to speak before one of the men in the room that stood up rudely interrupted her.

"Are you saying you know better than us young lady? That you, with your 5 years after graduating, know more about history and linguistics than all of us who led at least 5 _successful_ expeditions in only the last three years?" – Sir Merrick asked indignantly.

"I am not trying to insult your intellect nor your abilities, Sir Merrick, or those of your colleagues." – Kara's voice sounded sharp, for the first time in her entire life, her sweet face and voice meant business and she wouldn't let those old men stop her expedition out of pure bigotry this year too. True, they were brilliant in their fields, but their individual vanity and pride made it impossible for them to work together successfully. Moreover, they had decided if they could not do it, no one could and that was part of the reason why Kara presented the same project year after year.

"I am simply stating that your team had trusted blindly the initial information that was accepted as truth, you based your expedition on a clue that was false and misleading from the start. Your linguists used a page supposedly from the Shepard's journal and translated the location of Atlantis on "the coast or Ireland", but you neglected the finding of the Viking shield a few months prior to your expedition. Sir Ashold found the shield in a dig near Eyjafjörður fjord isn't that right?"

"That is correct." – Confirmed Sir Ashold that was sitting on the second row behind Sir Merrick.

"But the shield was not relevant to Atlantis…" – Merrick tried again.

"Except it was, if you had accepted the finding that Sir Ashold presented as valid, you'd have noticed how a linguistic error, a simple mistaken letter, was overseen by the great linguists that had the task of translating the journal. They thought that they were translating the journal when in fact it was a part from a papyrus found on Sir Merrick's previous expedition. And there lies my point Sir Merrick, the inscription from the shield points not to _Ireland_ , but to _Iceland_!" – Kara practically shouted that last word and an uncomfortable silence spread across the room.

The men looked around them, looked at each other, all realizing their mistake and how right Kara have been all along and still none was willing to admit that a girl, no older than twenty eight bested the best, bested the men in this same room.

"Even if you are right Kara…" – Mr. Harcourt started, finally interrupting the silent debate between the men in the room and easing the palpable tension in the air.

"Your expedition has a lot of expenses and I am not sure this museum can afford to fund it. I am sorry, but at this point your evidence is not enough, what if you are wrong too and there is another clue missing from the puzzle? Are we going to pay your trips around the world every year? Just do something useful, go to Egypt and find a tomb or something, do like the rest of the archaeologists… if there is anything left to discover at all. " – The short man said in a condescending tone.

"Mr. Harcourt, I'd gladly let a team of your choosing take a look at my research to confirm my theory, but I am certain that I am right." – Kara had calmed down and had managed to sound like her usual self once more, but this time it had a tinge of desperation in her voice.

"Try next year, Kara" – He said with a final huff and started maneuvering his body in order to get up from the chair.

The blonde just shrug her shoulders and turned around, retrieving to get her materials and shut down her computer.

"I will fund your expedition, Miss Danvers." – Said a calm voice from the very back of the room, no one knew that person was even there.

The men that were just getting up from their seats suddenly turned all of their attention to the mysterious voice and slowly another young woman, around Kara's age maybe, but with jet-black, curly hair and piercing green eyes spoke again.

"Let's meet for lunch tomorrow and you can tell me all about your research, okay? My secretary will call you and tell you when and where."

"Miss Luthor, it's a pleasure to see you here, but perhaps you'd like to hear what out other scientists have planned." – Mr. Harcourt tried to steal her attention away from Kara, but it was clear she was having none of it.

"I already heard more than enough, Mr. Harcourt, thank you. I have been in this room since the beginning of the project presentations and I have made my mind. You can still expect my company's usual donation of course, but Miss Danvers' project will be funded privately." – The young Luthor said with a resolute tone and the whispers around the room intensified ten folds.

" _Luthor_? _She_ is Lena _Luthor_?" – An uncertain whisper sounded launder than it should have.

"Yes gentlemen. My name is Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp and now, before you ask me to show you my ID and CV, I must get going. Time is money right?" – Her tone was icy and she looked straight at Kara before turning around.

"I will see you tomorrow Miss Danvers." – Lena said.

"Doctor… It's Doctor Danvers." – Kara said without even thinking that she was adressing one of the most powerful people in the world and certainly the most powerful one in the entire building and even country.

L- Corp was widely known for its sustainable energy technology and research, it had made some very impressive discoveries in the field of medicine and engineering too, but it had a dark past. The previous CEO, Lena's step brother, Alexander or Lex Luthor had dabbled in arms dealing and money laundering operations and many people still disliked the company. Some even went as far as to hate it and constantly trying to dig some dirt behind Lena's projects, but so far the young woman had only proven to be a helpful member of the society, a true philanthropist. She had even set various charitable funds that helped children's hospitals around the world and some even come to see her as a role model. Either way, everyone had an opinion of her.

Lena Luthor wasn't used to being corrected. She was used to old, vain men, trying to look powerful when in fact was the opposite, but she was rarely corrected. So, she just turn her head to Kara, nodded silently and made her way out of the room, making sure nobody saw the hint of a smile that appeared on her face.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Oh these Luthor genes

 _AN: Hi guys! It's been a while since I last updated this fic, but I decided to give it a go. I will try updating regularly and I can't wait to know your opinions on this one. I am not abandoning any other fic of mine, but for now, this one will have a preference. I am kind of tired of seeing Lena depicted as a love sick puppy though, she is one of the smartest and most incredible characters on that show and because it's no secret that she's my absolute favorite, this fic will explore her strong side. There is probably nothing canon about this story, but still give it a try. I apologize for any writing errors though, I have no beta and my brain doesn't do well with grammar at 3:21 am. Thank you and enjoy!_

Walking up to the tallest building in Washington DC struck Kara as oddly unnerving experience, or perhaps it was the person whom she was meeting that made her nervous, well she'd find out soon enough. The sun was strong today, even though the autumn was making her first brushes over the leaves of the trees, the day was warm enough to permit the gentle pedestrians one last whim of wearing their favorite short sleeved outfits.

When Kara entered the L-Corp building, she pretty much saw everything she expected, so far the stereotype of rich heiress did justice to the youngest Luthor, even her building was following the rich clichés. Elegant elevators, top floor office, big abstract paintings on the walls… it had everything right down to the faithful guard dog that was carefully masked as a dutiful secretary that was seating on a big mahogany desk in front of Miss Luthor's office.

"Good Morning, I'm here to see…" – Kara started talking, but the woman in front of her looked over to the computer screen in front of her and stood up.

"You are Miss Luthor's nine o'clock, follow me please." – Said the woman and entered Lena's office.

Waiting to enter the office of the most powerful person in the country made Kara tense even more and the nervous tick she had picked up over the years to adjust her glasses every time she was feeling agitated betrayed her stoic composure. She had completely forgotten she had opted to wear lenses today instead of her usual glasses.

The moment Kara stepped into Lena Luthor's office she felt the fresh scent of peppermint tea in the air, it was hard not to look around the huge office she had just stepped in. The elegant, black suit Lena was wearing somehow seemed to compliment the various paintings that hung on the walls. The different tones of dominantly grey mixed rather soothingly with the whites and blacks, there was an overwhelming sense of equilibrium. The massive black wood desk positioned directly in front of the extensive windows that ran from the ceiling to the floor and gave way to a rather long balcony, let the bright sunrays enter freely the office. However, the extravagantly designed chandelier and the numerous lamps imbedded in the ceiling spoke of endless extra hours spent working on a new project or completing trimestral reports.

"Thank you Jess, please go down to legal and tell them I need to look over the agreement with the French again." – Said Lena and thanked her secretary with a quick nod before she left the office and closed the door behind her.

"Hello Doctor Danvers, would you like a coffee or a cup of tea?" – Lena offered rather friendly, while inviting the young woman to sit down. The chair in front of Lena's didn't seem to be part of the original interior of the office, but then again Lena rarely received people here, she much preferred the conference rooms for the meetings. However, since that wasn't an official L-Corp, or any other company associated with it, business, it was best if the conversation between the two women was led in a non-official setting, or at least not that official.

"No, thank you, Miss Luthor." – Replied Kara as politely as she could, she had grown up in a lovely upper medium class family, she didn't have anything against people with money, but she had read all the stories that surrounded the Luthor name. Lena's older brother had caused quite the scandal and if it wasn't for the proposition of possibly funding her dream, Kara wouldn't have touched a Luthor even with a ten foot pole.

"Are you sure, it is imported directly from Morocco." – Offered Lena.

"I'm not a big fan of peppermint, a glass of water will do." – Said Kara and began opening her bag, taking out different documents, scripts and maps.

Lena went over to where the teapot and the bottles of water were and poured Kara a glass.

"I must say Doctor Danvers, I was impressed with how you tirelessly present your project year and year again even though the board of directors of the Museum basically read their Facebook feeds while you present it." – Lena said with a professional voice, not mocking, but stating the truth that Kara already knew.

"If I don't present my project it would surely won't get any funding, if I do there's 50% chance someone might actually listen and agree to back me up." – Kara said.

"I must admit, I do not understand why the board doesn't support your research"

"Well last year it was because Mr. Harcourt decided we needed a bigger space for the gift shop of the museum, the year before that the American wing needed to hire extra specialists to work on the toothpicks found during a dig in Montana and the year before that Mr. Harcourt's nephew decided to head an expedition to find the crystal skulls in the Amazon.

"I see…" – Said Lena in a fake understanding, who knew that much sarcasm could be expressed in only two words.

"The thing I am intrigued about Miss Luthor is why are _you_ interested in funding my project?" – Kara asked when a sudden rush of bravery surged through her.

"I am interested in progress, that's the main reason I took over the company from my brother and renamed it. I am interested in making up for all the awful things my brother did, it's no secret he designed and sold weapons that caused massive destruction. I… L-Corp has built hospitals and schools, but helping to discover one of the most intriguing and fabled ancient cultures, that would mean not only progress, but enlightenment for all mankind." – Lena answered.

"So you're doing it out of purely altruistic reasons?" – Kara asked skeptically.

"I want to help Doctor Danvers and most importantly I can. I have numerous charities set up, but I'm also a business woman, so in case we do find something L- Corp could always use the good publicity and I am sure Mr. Harcourt will have no sincere reason to deny you that long overdue promotion you want. And if not, if it turns out that Atlantis doesn't really exist, you'd at least have completed your deepest desire and I won't really lose anything apart from a few million dollars, a sum I make while I'm asleep in fact. So the only possible outcome of this scenario is either a complete win or a minimal loss." – Lena said and smiled.

It was difficult to find any faults to that initial plan, Kara was impressed with how Lena had put it together as if she was talking about buying a couple of doughnuts. By the end of Lena's speech, Kara was even smiling slightly because she was sure that her research was correct and she was sure she'd find the ruins of the lost city of Atlantis and she had just began comprehending how rich actually the woman in front of her is.

"Okay, we have a deal, Miss Luthor." – She said and handed a map to Lena who smilingly accepted it.

"Excellent, now let's start our research. We know that there was an error in translating the coordinates for the Shepard's journal so let's start there. I have a team in Iceland, already in place, just waiting for the exact coordinates, so let's get started on it. The sooner we find the journal, the sooner we can begin the actual search." – Lena offered.

After almost an hour of reading and translating, Jess nocked three times on the door and Lena told her to come in.

"Miss Luthor, Legal is here with the records you requested earlier." – She said.

"Just a moment Jess, I'll be right with them in a second." – Answered Lena and waited for her secretary to close the door again.

"Seems like play time is over." – Said Lena with an almost detectable sadness in her voice.

"I can work on the remaining of it on my own, Miss Luthor, I'll have the coordinates by tomorrow." – Offered Kara while she was gathering carefully the opened documents in front of them.

"You'd have to work all night. I know that technically, I am your boss, but I like to be involved in that project just as much as you are. If you are free tonight we can meet up again and finish the work together, it would certainly be faster." – Said Lena.

That was one of the last things Kara expected to hear from the heiress, even though she was met with the expected slightly arrogant and egotistical manner of the youngest Luthor, Kara saw something unexpected in her eyes. She saw the softer side of the offer, the thirst for knowledge her own gaze mirrored, she couldn't say no to that and the fact that Lena was gorgeously looking didn't help either.

"Okay. I'll text you my address and you can come when you finish up here." – Said Kara a little flustered and stood up, ready to go out of the office, but before she could open the door, Lena called after her.

"Kara… perhaps I'll actually get the text if you write down my number first?" – Asked Lena with a teasing voice that seemed to fluster Kara even more.

"I…Yes… of course…pffft I'd have totally asked you about your number." – Kara rambled and blushed slightly. Why was she reacting that way to Lena, to a Luthor!

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure." – Said Lena again with that teasing smirk.

"Can I… are you um…" – Kara fumbled awkwardly with her phone, giving it to Lena so she could write down her number, the previous nervousness the younger blonde was feeling had finally managed to manifest itself fully, the moment Kara had relaxed. Thinking she was just giddy from meeting with such a powerful person, not because the woman in front of her was the human definition of beauty with her jet-black hair, pulled back in a tight ponytail and those red lips that even Snow White would be jealous of... perhaps that was it. However, her beauty didn't matter, she was there on a professionally scholastic manner and Lena was a Luthor, the last person Kara could be attracted to. Well, in theory at least, a theory that was about to be tested very extensively.

*** 10 hours later***

After leaving L- Corp, Kara made her way back to the Smithsonian, going directly to her office in the basement, she began writing Lena's name in every search engine she could think of. At first all kinds of articles came out with the Luthor name in them, most of them were dedicated to the brilliant older brother of Lena, Lex Luthor and his spiral into madness. Some of them were interviews from Lena's mother, that lady was a piece of work, and only a couple of short articles covered the achievements of L- Corp and the opening of the biggest children's hospital in the country right there, in Washington DC, thanks to a charity under the wing of L- Corp itself. It seemed very strange how the media only cared for the scandalous Luthors, barely writing anything good about the company and its new direction since Lena had taken over it. Just a little after lunchtime, Kara found herself wishing the day had already ended and here she was now, sitting in her living room with all kinds of papers dispersed around the tea table and floor around her.

"You know, if you're inviting people over you should clean up the place right? Not make it even messier." – Teased Alex. She has been talking with her sister for a few hours now, the older Danvers had gone to a vacation with her girlfriend over a week ago and that was the longest time Kara and Alex had ever spent not seeing each other. Needless to say, they made up about the lacking physical contact with a lot of skyping while Maggie was preparing for their evening dinners.

"You are literally on the other end of the country, how can you know what my place looks like?" – Kara asked falsely offended.

"Because I know you smartass and I can hear the shuffling of papers every time you turn." – Alex laughed, her sister was a dork, but she still adored her. The messy research routine was something the siblings shared, Alex specialized mainly in bioengineering and Kara in linguistics, but they were equally passionate about their areas.

"Besides, she is coming over to work, not play hooky." – The blonde said.

"Still, at least get her a chair so she can sit down." – Said Alex and laughed at the "busted" expression of her sister that the screen froze on.

"Shoot, you're right." – Kara jumped up and a couple of seconds later came back with an additional chair under her arm.

"Hey, little Danvers! Did you finally managed to ask a girl out?" – Greeted Maggie from behind Alex. The detective was dressed in a nicely fitted black dress and the second she came out of the bathroom with a pair of gorgeous black heels Alex's mouth open in awe.

"No date, Maggie. Just a … colleague. We have some research to finish." – Kara said, but Alex didn't hear a word.

"Wow. You look… gorgeous." – Said Alex to Maggie who bashfully accepted the compliment.

The older Danvers stared for a few more seconds, her eyes taking in every inch of that marvelously tight black dress and got up from where she was seated, slowly walking towards her girlfriend, forgetting completely that Kara was rambling something about museum policies and something about agreeing to fund her expedition…

"Would you be very upset if we arrived late for our dinner reservation?" – Asked Alex the moment she stood in front of Maggie.

"After seeing how you're looking at me, I wouldn't mind skipping dinner altogether." – Maggie answered in a low voice and just as Alex leaned down to kiss her breathtakingly beautiful girlfriend, Kara made a disgusted face over the cam.

"Yuk! Guys, come on!" – She shouted, but there was no anger in her voice, in fact she was very happy for her sister, she just didn't need that image in her mind.

"Have fun studying, Kara." – Alex laughed and turned her head just in time to see her sister roll her eyes and laugh.

"Yeah, yeah and you guys go and… uhh have fun." – Kara was getting flustered again.

"Oh we'll have plenty of fun." – Added Maggie, already grabbing Alex by the collar of her shirt and dragging her closer to her.

"Ookay. TMI! Love you! Bye!" – Shouted Kara as she threw her hands on her head, clasping them before her eyes in an exaggerate manner and closing the call before Alex had the chance to tell her that she'd see her tomorrow when she got back.

It was already 19:30 and there was no trace of Lena, she had promised that she'd come, but she hadn't even replied when Kara had sent her a text message with her address.

Another half an hour went by and Kara had already given up hope on Lena coming to place, she was busy running a multi-billion empire for god's sake, so the blonde decided to change into her favorite pair of fuzzy pj's and continue with the research on her own. Not ten minutes later, the doorbell rang twice.

"You've got to be kidding me." – Kara murmured under her nose as soon as she saw who was on the other side of the door. Of course it was none other than Lena Luthor and of course she looked every inch as perfectly composed as this morning, but when Kara opened the door she could see the clear traces of exhaustion in the heiress' eyes.

"Hello Kara." – Lena greeted her.

"I'm sorry for showing up so late, we had a test run of a prototype reactor and it didn't exactly go according to plan. It was a rather crazy day." – Lena was quick to explain.

"Hey, it's okay. Work is work, nobody can predict that." – Kara said and the truth was she did understand, but at least a message would've been nice, she had no way of knowing the unfortunate fate of Lena's phone until much later that night.

"Come in, we can start with the text from the shield, I have only transcribed it and so far I don't really have any clues as to how it can translate."

Someone once said that two minds were thought better than one and boy were they right! Lena was like human variant of encyclopedia Britannica when it came to any cultural references and Kara supplied the needed linguistics skills to translate the entire text that was engraved on the shield from Sir Ashold's expedition.

*** four hours and two breaks later***

"So, wait, that translates to "the shadow of the crow?" – Asked Lena.

They had been on the same passage for over an hour already, it was the last clue, but it made absolutely no sense.

"Yes!" – Said Kara, already frustrated thinking she had failed before she had even began.

"I just don't know how to puzzle this last part." – Lena sounded pretty tired already. It wasn't easy to function so late at night with only six and a half hours of sleep. Even though Kara didn't want to admit it, but she was tired too.

"Do you want to leave it for tomorrow? We can go over it with fresh eyes." – Asked Kara.

"Maybe a good night's sleep will do us good." – Said Lena and in that moment her stomach decided to protest rather loudly about the lack of food the CEO had completely ignored during the day. She only had time for breakfast and a few cups of tea after that.

Lena blushed so profoundly that it was difficult to remember that was the same CEO that was smirking when Kara tried asking for her number this morning in her office.

"It is pretty late, but would you like to stay for a late dinner?" – Asked Kara almost shyly, she was hungry too and Lena had proved to be interesting enough company.

"Oh no, thank you. I've already imposed enough on you for one day." – Said Lena and got up from the chair she had spent the last two hours sitting it, even her butt was stiff.

"You're not imposing, I wouldn't have been able to make that progress so fast on my own, the least I can do is at least make sure you don't pass out from malnourishment." – Joked Kara, completely forgetting that the woman in front of her was a Luthor and for the first time that night, Lena let the professional mask slip from her face and she laughed.

"Okay, so what's on the menu for tonight then?" – Asked Lena.

"Well normally I'd give you a rather long list of takeout options, but given the time, the only place we are left with is Sal's pizza. It's not bad, just whatever you do, don't order the peperoni one, believe me that's too spicy for eating and the stomach ache afterwards is definitely not worth it." – Kara reached for the phone to dial the number and laughed, remembering the last time her sister had made that mistake.

"Noted. I prefer Hawaiian anyway." – Said Lena and waited for that look she usually got from everyone who found out her pizza preference, the look of utter betrayal of the traditional pizza and confusion, because most people wanted to ask "what is wrong with you?" the moment they heard it. Eating pizza with pineapple on top of it, oh her Luthor genes were showing, but that look never even crossed Kara's face.

"Okay, so that would be one Hawaiian and one ham and mushrooms… Yes, that's my address…Okay, thank you." – Kara finished the phone call and joined Lena in putting away the dictionaries and papers scattered all around her half of the table.

As expected, Lena was very organized and even though Kara used different colors to induce some order in her notes, Lena only used black 0.5 pens or sharp B2 pencils to write with, blue to circle and underline and red to write down the important details, the CEO's notes were by no means less proficient as Kara's.

"Sorry, I tend to get messy and disorganized when I do my research. My mom always said I should be more organized, but I have order in my chaos you know?" – Offered Kara.

"Everyone has their own rhythm and style when it comes to doing research. I for example drink insane amounts of tea, listen to classical music and keep all my pencils extra sharp." – Lena said back.

Seeing the insanely rich woman talk about her quirks was something Kara wasn't expecting, but today the brunette had surprised her more than she thought was possible. True, she was the typical cliché example of a wealthy kid, coming from a rotten family, but Kara was beginning to think this façade wasn't all there was to Lena Luthor.

"Kara…Excuse me, Doctor Danvers, you didn't seem very fond of me why did you asked me to stay for dinner?" – Even though it was phrased as a question, Lena's last sentence was a pure affirmation.

"Kara is fine." – Rushed to elaborate the blonde. Suddenly, _Doctor Danvers_ seemed too formal for the current situation and if it sounded respectful before, now it just sounded… distant. However, this only managed to multiply Lena's curiousness towards the whole situation.

"Before yesterday, you were just a name on the board of directors of the place where I work. The only thing I know about you was from the newspapers, but after spending the whole day doing my own research on you, I think I may have been too quick to judge you, Miss Luthor." – Said Kara and tried readjusting once again the nonexistent glasses on her eyes.

Lena was not expecting this level of sincerity from Kara, but she definitely appreciated it.

"Well, thank you for admitting that. I know that's what most people think of me when they hear my last name, but I'm not my family Kara. I do want to help you and not because of my secret agenda to rule the world." – Lena joked and Kara laughed again.

"And please, since I'm calling you Kara, you can call me Lena." – Said the CEO and extended her hand, this felt a bit like a new beginning and both women smiled politely. Lena's professional mask seemed to melt as the night had progressed and just when the pizzas arrived, both women were sitting on Kara's couch talking.

"This costume seems lovely, but it can't be that comfortable that you wear it 24 hours." – Said Kara.

"I can give you some more comfortable clothes if you want." – Offered the blonde and even though Lena was pensive for a moment, the skirt was becoming unbearable to wear.

"I would be forever grateful if you have a spare pair of pants." – Lena admitted.

"One pair of pants coming up." – Said Kara and went quickly to her room, returning with a pair of black yoga pants.

Using the moment when Kara went to her room, Lena quickly took out her new phone and typed a quick message before the blond had come back: " _We're still researching. I'll contact you when it's time."_ and sent it quickly to a number she knew by heart, but didn't have it recorded in her contact list.

"Thanks" – Lena smiled back at Kara and made her way to change in the bathroom. It seemed difficult to comprehend how only this morning they were addressing each other as _Doctor Danvers_ and _Miss Luthor_ and now they were eating pizza together and borrowing clothes from each other.

 _TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! This is obviously not a chapter update, but it is important for me to tell you this. I believe that many of you know that a new law has been voted in Europe where we wouldn't be able to visit certain web pages such as Fanfiction and AO3. I have been busy with a private project of mine that hopefully will be published next year, so I didn't have almost any time to update my fics for which I am sorry.

I can't tell you how much your kudos and comments mean to me, to every writer, you guys keep us going. So, I won't make this post too long, what I am proposing is that if you guys like this one or any other of my fics and want to know how it ends, write me your email in the comments or send me an email to: evelitan and tell me which fic you're interested in finishing. I'll send you the stories once I have them, but I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO POST THE FICS HERE, on the official fanfiction websites.

Supposedly, this law would prevent or restrict my access from tomorrow (4th of July), so I wanted to thank you all once again, for the support and no matter if there's only one person who wants to finish reading the stories, I will send it to them.

However, if all this turns out to be false (I really hope so) and I still have access to the web site I WILL DELETE THIS NOTE and go back to posting my stuff as usual.

 **Thank you** guys and enjoy your day!

E.T


End file.
